


Лило и Стич (и Локи)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам <a href="http://teapotsahoy.tumblr.com/post/23821581258/i-cant-believe-i-had-to-find-out-about-this-from">этого</a> рисунка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лило и Стич (и Локи)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lilo 'n' Loki ('n' Stitch)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442456) by [TajaReyul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Лило бросила палку.  
— Стич, апорт!  
Стич скрестил на синей груди две верхние лапы и решительно помотал головой.  
— Ну ладно тебе, Стич. Официально ты собака. Собаки приносят палки.  
— Не собака.  
— Я знаю, и Нани знает, и Дэвид, и мистер Бабблс, и доктор Джамба, и Пликли, но для всех остальных на острове ты должен быть собакой. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы тебя забрали? — Лило понимала, что это удар ниже пояса, но поддержание маскировки Стича было делом чрезвычайной важности. Плюс ей действительно очень хотелось поиграть с кем-нибудь в «принеси палку».  
Стич вздохнул и неспешно побрёл в сторону, куда улетела палка.  
Его не было так долго, что Лило уже начала думать, не забыл ли он, зачем он вообще туда пошёл. Она нетерпеливо подула на чёлку, отбросив её с глаз. Если да, то Лило оставалось винить только себя — она сама использовала на Нани отговорку «отвлеклась и забыла» не далее, чем на прошлой неделе.  
Стич громко зарычал и начал продираться через папоротник обратно, таща за собой что-то куда крупнее палки.  
«Чем-то» оказался хаоле, одетый с ног до головы в зелёное и жёлтое и с рогатым золотым шлемом на голове. Лило так удивилась, что не стала сердиться на Стича из-за палки. Поскольку незнакомец был без сознания и явно побывал в тяжелой драке, Лило решила отнести его домой. Если ему было, кому позвонить, он мог бы это сделать из её дома. Если нет — что ж, они как-нибудь разберутся.  
— Отнеси его домой.  
Стич снова зарычал.  
— Для этого притворяться собакой не нужно.  
— Ладно, — радостно согласился Стич, поднял незнакомца над головой и последовал за Лило.

* * *

Открыв глаза, Локи обнаружил склонившихся над ним человеческую девочку и пушистое синее... нечто.  
— Ха! — с криком отпрянул он от синего нечто. — Во имя Всеотца, что это за монстр?  
— Стич, — нечто протянуло ему когтистую лапу. — Приятно п'знакомиться.  
— Это мой пёсик, — объяснила человечка. — Ну, вроде того. Ты с кем-то подрался?  
— Что?  
— У тебя синяк под глазом и кровь на губах. И одежда вся в грязи. Если ты можешь встать, тебе нужно принять душ. Ванная вон там. Дэвид оставил у нас кое-что из своей одежды, думаю, тебе она подойдёт.  
Локи вдруг обнаружил, что его буквально впихнули в крошечную ванную, не дав сказать ни слова. Ему пришлось снять шлем, чтобы не разбить зеркало или лампу.  
Поставить его было некуда, так что он открыл дверь и выставил шлем за порог.  
Человечка тут же ухватилась за один рог и потащила шлем в комнату.  
— Если ты оставишь за дверью одежду, я положу её в стиральную машину, — бесстрашно сообщила она.  
— Человек, ты знаешь, кто я?  
— А ты потерял память? Тогда Нани позвонит в полицию, когда вернётся, или мы можем попросить мистера Бабблса найти твою семью. Он когда-то был шпионом.  
Локи вытаращил на неё глаза. Мидгардианцы годились лишь на то, чтобы склоняться к его ногам, а этой девочке хватало безрассудства в столь абсурдной и оскорбительной манере отдавать ему приказы. Он призвал свою божественную силу и приготовился поразить её. Но между ними вдруг возникло синее нечто, встало на задних лапах и покачало перед ним одним когтем.  
— Но-но-но, — предостерегающе произнесло оно. — Сначала душ.  
Окончательно сбитый с толку Локи ни с чем ретировался в ванную. Простое наслаждение горячим душем внезапно показалось ему отличной идеей. Одежду за дверь он выставил очень осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимание этого синего существа _(Во имя Хель, что оно такое?)_ видеть эти когти вблизи своей незащищённой кожи ему совсем не хотелось.  
Израсходовав большую часть горячей воды, он решил, что с душем пора заканчивать. Он нашёл разноцветное полотенце и завернулся в него. Выглянув из-за двери, он обнаружил стопку человеческой одежды там, где лежала его собственная. Он быстро оделся в расшитые шорты и и синюю рубашку, покрытую узором из больших белых цветов. Там была даже пара человеческих сандалий. Одеяние не было достойно его статуса, но Локи утешил себя мыслью, что никто не ожидает увидеть норвежского бога в пляжной одежде.  
— Ты выглядишь потерянным, — сказала девочка.  
— Как гадкий утёнок, — добавило нечто.  
— Я знаю, что тебе поможет, — она вытащила квадратный механизм и положила на него плоский чёрный диск. — Элвис всем помогает.  
Из механизма раздался шум, который, как понял Локи, в Мидгарде считался за музыку.

_Мы с девчонкой моей разругались_  
 _И теперь тусуюсь я здесь —_  
 _На улице Одиночества,_  
 _В отеле Разбитых Сердец._

_Но здесь_  
 _Так одиноко, детка,_  
 _Так одиноко,_  
 _Что можно просто умереть._

От песни ему стало грустно, так что он уничтожил механизм.  
— Эй! — вскричала девочка. — Ты знаешь, как непросто найти в секонд-хенде старые проигрыватели? И что ты имеешь против Короля?  
— Кто этот Король? Я уничтожу его за то, что заставил меня почувствовать... себя неприятно.  
— Ты не можешь его уничтожить. Во-первых, он Король. Во-вторых, он уже умер. Навсегда.  
— Он бог?  
— Нет, я же сказала, он Король.  
— Как он может умереть навсегда, если он не бог?  
— Я не знаю, — она пожала плечами. Явно потеряв интерес к разговору, она прошла к маленькому столу в углу комнаты и достала бумагу и цветные карандаши. Нечто последовало за ней. Как и Локи — только чуть медленнее. Девочка и ей синий питомец заняли два хлипких стула, так что Локи сел на пол. Эти стулья бы его в любом случае не выдержали.  
— Я вижу, что тебя что-то тревожит. Может, мы сможем добраться до корня твоих проблем. Скажи, что ты помнишь до того, как Стич тебя нашёл. Ты ведь что-то помнишь?  
— Больше, чем ты когда-либо сможешь представить, — устало ответил он.  
— Начинай откуда захочешь, — она выжидающе посмотрела на него, толстый зелёный карандаш завис над бумагой.  
К своему вящему удивлению, Локи подчинился. он не был уверен, подействовал ли её хаотичный подход (как бог хаоса, он высоко ценил такую черту, как хаотичность), или незримая теперь, но не исчезнувшая угроза, исходящая от синего существа, но он обнаружил, что рассказывает ей о битве с братом и Мстителями. Пока он говорил, она что-то чертила на бумаге, высунув кончик языка от напряжения. К тому времени, когда он закончил рассказ, он успел также поведать о том, как рос в Асгарде, считая себя сыном Одина — только чтобы узнать однажды, что он подменыш, выкраденный у законных родителей и отвергнутый всеми.  
Девочка пролистала исчерканные страницы.  
— Думаю, я знаю, в чём твоя проблема. Хорошая новость в том, что это не целиком твоя вина. Твой папа не должен был забирать тебя из родной семьи, а раз уж он это сделал — обращаться с тобой так же, как и со всеми другими детьми. Но это не значит, что нужно ходить и крушить всё вокруг. Нани всегда говорит мне, что насилие ничего не решает, как бы приятно не было врезать тому, кто говорит про тебя всякие гадости. А ты что натворил? — она развернула к нему столь тщательно заполняемые страницы. На них были легко узнаваемые зарисовки — вот Халк, размахивающий Локи, вот Локи петляет меж зданий Нью-Йорка на репульсорном спидере, вот Локи подчиняет себе Хоукая, вот Локи обманом убеждает Тора напасть на ледяных гигантов - и ещё дюжины прочих зарисовок его различных вероломных деяний. Некоторыми он действительно гордился, в основном теми, где он, как выражаются люди, ему удалось выйти сухим из воды.  
— Это. Нехорошо, — отчеканила девочка.  
— Я бог хаоса, — заявил он само собой объясняющим тоном. — И обмана, — для точности добавил он.  
— Это не значит, что ты обязан быть злым. Смотри, вот твой уровень вредности, — она развернула ещё один листок, на котором быстро набросала что-то во время своей лекции. Это было изображение Локи, в основном закрашенное алым. Только рога и самая верхушка шлема были оставлены белыми. Сбоку были нарисованы два квадрата, один пустой, с надписью «добро» над ним, и второй раскрашенный алым, с надписью «зло». — Он очень высокий, хотя ты лично в этом виноват лишь частично. Твоя проблема не в том, что ты забываешь, а в том, что ты не можешь отпустить от себя прошлое. Попробуй для разнообразия создать что-нибудь, вместо того, чтобы всё разрушать. Попробуй побыть с кем-нибудь вежливым, а не грубым. Просто посмотри, что из этого выйдет.  
Он на мгновение задумался над её словами.  
— Это может сработать. Никто этого не ожидает, а внезапность всегда идёт на пользу. Я оставлю жизнь тебе и твоему... питомцу.  
— Вот. Ты уже начал понижать свой уровень.  
— Спасибо за твоё... гостеприимство, но теперь я должен уйти. Мне нужно найти брата и побыть с ним вежливым, — Локи предвкушающе улыбнулся. Это была очень нехорошая улыбка.  
— Хорошо. Только запомни, ты теперь часть оханы. Охана значит семья. А семья — это когда никого не бросают.  
— И не забывают, — добавил Стич.  
— И не забывают, — повторила девочка. — И на случай, если ты захочешь вернуться — мы будем помнить тебя. Даже если мы больше не увидимся, мы всё равно будем помнить тебя.  
Локи поднялся на ноги, мысленно призвал свои доспехи занять своё привычное место, попутно очистив их от грязи. Он шагнул на веранду и также призвал в руку свой посох. С благодарным видом кивнул девочке и её питомцу.  
— Прощай, — сказал он и поднялся в воздух.  
— Алоха! — Лило радостно помахала ему, хотя незнакомец не утруждал себя тем, чтобы оглянуться.  
Стич со знающим видом выдал несколько слаборазборчивых слов.  
— Я знаю, но его уровень не понизится, пока он сам того не захочет. Можно заставить его вести себя хорошо, но внутри он всё равно останется злым.  
Стич сожалеюще фыркнул.  
— Пошли. Поищем доктора Джамбу. Может, у него получится починить проигрыватель.


End file.
